Macrophilia
Macrophilia refers to a fascination with or a sexual fantasy involving giants. The fantasy is typically based around one or more giantesses or giant's domination of a smaller being. Usually fantasies can either include the macrophile shrinking before a normal sized man or woman, or the acrophile keeping his or her height while their partner grows to often incredible heights. Interest Although macrophilia literally translates to simply a "lover of large", in the context of a sexual fantasy it's used to mean someone who's attracted to beings larger than themselves. Generally, the majority are males that are attracted to larger females, though interest differs between people, and gender depends on sexual orientation. They often enjoy feeling small and being abused or degraded, and they may also view women as being powerful and dominating. Commuting on why there aren't as many female macrophiles psychologist Helen Friedman theorized that because women in most societies already view men as dominant and powerful, there's no need for them to fantasize about it. The actual height of the giant within the fantasy may very depending on the individual. While some fantasize about a giant who is slightly taller than himself, others are interested in giants that are hundreds or even thousands of feet tall. Media and experience The internet ha played an important role in helping to develop the fetish. Because this fantasy is purely fictional, macrophilia media generally takes the form of artwork, collages created using Photoshop, photographs taken from a low angle (also known as a "point of view" shot) or amateur videos of giants trampling and destroying model cities. The furry fandom is also involved with the fetish, creating art usually by drawings and animations or "point of view" shots of pursuits. The act of a giant trampling or crushing smaller objects with their feet often ties the fetish together with the crush fetish, and the controversial crush videos. There also existed an exhibit at the Museum of Sex titled "Kink: Geography of the Erotic Imagination" which explored many different fantasies, including macrophilia. One way in which it's possible to experience the fetish in real life is with extraordinarily tall women who refer to themselves as Amazons - after the mythological Greek warriors. As an amazon, such as the 6'4" Mikayla Miles who stands just under 7' in her fetish books, will schedule private sessions with macrophiles toengage in non-sexual interaction such as trampling, lifting and carrying, foot worshiping, roleplaying and domination. An annual rally known as the Amazon Convention (or AmazonCon for short) gathers a selection of tall women to network with other amazons to meet and greet their admirers. Relationship to other fetishes An interest in macrophilia can also be commonly and closely linked to a variety of other fetishes: *'Breast fetishism' - Being pressed against, or placed in between, the beasts of a giant woman. *'Crush fetishism' - Being stepped on by a giant. *'Foot fetishism' - Worshiping the feet of a giant. *'Nose fetishism' - Being pressed against a giant. *'Vorarephilia' - Being eaten by a giant person. Category:Paraphilias